<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's getting blurry (the line between you and me) by cyjchillmyg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058476">it's getting blurry (the line between you and me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyjchillmyg/pseuds/cyjchillmyg'>cyjchillmyg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, blame jaebeom, multis find your fave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyjchillmyg/pseuds/cyjchillmyg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With a soft smile, Jaebeom texted Mark of his plans to set up his friends. If only to get them off his back. But he wouldn't mind if it also got rid of the weird sexual tension between his friends.</p>
<p>-----------<br/>jaebeom wants jinyoung and jackson to experience love and wants to play matchmaker. however, jinyoung and jackson play their own game just to get jaebeom to leave them alone - only jinyoung finds out his crush on jackson still exists and jackson accidentally falls in love with jinyoung</p>
<p>OR<br/>there arent enough fake relationship jinson aus</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's getting blurry (the line between you and me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello its been a long time...</p>
<p>no I haven't forgotten my other fics and no this isn't finished either BUT I aim to finish them in summer so please bear with me a little longer</p>
<p>i hope you enjoy this fic and i hope to have the second part out soon! i was going to finish it all and then post but i need some motivation so please let me know if you like this au and this plot (and any ideas of what's gonna happen!)</p>
<p>title from breath by got7</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, we get it. You’re in love.”</p>
<p>“Oh, he’s past love. He’s the definition for whipped.”</p>
<p>“Shut up, you guys would be too if you let yourselves go past one night stands.”</p>
<p>“That’s not me. That’s Jackson!”</p>
<p>“Shut up! It was you, Park Jinyoung, who had someone over last night!”</p>
<p>“Jackson Wang, I will tell your coach you drank last night!”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t dare!”</p>
<p>Jaebeom heaved out a sigh, the air leaving his lungs like stones. These two bickerings all the time was going to be the reason either of them disappears. He ignored the two in favour of messaging his new boyfriend, Mark Tuan. He was an American transfer student, and it had taken almost three months of becoming friends and wooing the older to finally, <em> finally </em>, dating each other. It took forever for Jaebeom to find the guts to ask the older man out, but none of it mattered in the eyes of his friends. They had already written him off as 'shackled down'. If only they knew what it was like to be so in love with someone…</p>
<p>"Besides, it's not like I was the <em> only </em> one who drank at the party," Jackson continued, determined to justify late-night drinking when he had a practice later today. "So, really, compared to others, I'm an angel."</p>
<p>"It's nearly the start of your season though. Your coach would hate to find out his top fencer had been taking it easy." Jinyoung retaliated with sharp eyes and a slight smirk on his lips.</p>
<p>Jaebeom shook his head. These two just lived to annoy each other. Maybe they were too single as apparently, they have all the time in the world to annoy each other. "Maybe you guys should start dating."</p>
<p>"Ew, what?!"</p>
<p>"It's literally game season, I have no time!"</p>
<p>"Not like anyone would want to date you."</p>
<p>"Hey! I'm a hot piece of dick that you'd love to have!"</p>
<p>Jinyoung grimaced, faking a gag. "That's disgusting. I never want to think about your dick near me."</p>
<p>Jackson pouted, the puppy eyes shining endearingly as he questioned what was so bad about his south regions. "It's not like you've never seen it. Objectively, as a <em> friend</em>, Jinyoungie, honestly, is my dick ugly?"</p>
<p>And that's when Lim Jaebeom solemnly decided to find his best friends each a significant other. He refused to listen to conversations like this anymore.</p>
<p>"I mean, I have seen cuter dicks." Jinyoung clicked his tongue disappointingly.</p>
<p>"I don't want a <em> cute </em> dick!"</p>
<p>Yup, let the matchmaking begin!</p>
<p>With a soft smile, Jaebeom texted Mark of his plans to set up his friends. If only to get them off his back. But he wouldn't mind if it also got rid of the weird sexual tension between his friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three university boys shared a small apartment near Seoul National University. Jackson and Jaebeom had known each other since their first year of high school, choosing the same university to go to and finally living the dream of living together. Pretty quick into their first year, they realised they needed an extra person to pay the rent. And that's where Jinyoung came in. He had a few classes that had matched with both of the other boys and eventually got invited to live with them. He had been unlucky enough to be given the smallest room but at least he didn't have to share a bathroom.</p>
<p>As a neuroscience student, Jinyoung often left his textbooks cluttered around the apartment. More often than not, they'd be confused with Jackson's anatomy books which always resulted in the two charging into each other's rooms. The small bickerings had started then, with the simple remark of "<em> respect my privacy </em>!" but, really, according to Jaebeom, the two younger boys purposely took the wrong book to put away, enjoying their little arguments. It had escalated into something that was either intense sexual tension or - though, this one was unlikely since Jackson and Jinyoung got along like two peas in a pod when it came to any other situation - intense hate. Alas, it was time that the two boys joined Jaebeom by dating someone to settle down from their rambunctious behaviour of attending numerous parties and endless one night stands. It was their final year! There was no more time for messing around like that! They were almost fully functioning adults with no excuse for studying any more.</p>
<p>Which is why when Jaebeom brought up a potential partner for Jinyoung, the younger had gotten flabbergasted.</p>
<p>"Do you realise that I'm a capable 21-year-old man? I can find someone to date if I really wanted to."</p>
<p>"I'm just trying to help. You don't really go past someone's physical appearance when it comes to choosing people."</p>
<p>Jackson snorted from where he was inhaling his breakfast cereal. "Hyung says you date stupid people."</p>
<p>"At least I date people!" Jinyoung snapped back, face blank but his eyes gleamed impishly.</p>
<p>"I can date people but my training doesn't allow for it. It's so sad how many people I have to reject just in a <em> day</em>," Jackson faked a cry, ’cause lifting a hand to wipe an invisible teardrop away.</p>
<p>"Listen, this guy is perfectly your type. Built, thick muscles -"</p>
<p>"Sounds like me," Jackson snidely added in. "Hope you're not suggesting what I think, Lim Jaebeom."</p>
<p>"It's hyung for you. And, Jinyoung, he's athletic -"</p>
<p>"Really does sound like me."</p>
<p>"He's<em> tall </em>."</p>
<p>"Ouch." Jackson cried in pain, clutching his chest as his heart hurt. "Not you too, brother."</p>
<p>Jinyoung rolled his eyes. "I'm not interested." He bluntly told Jaebeom.</p>
<p>"Okay, then there's another guy! Kim Yugyeom!"</p>
<p>"Wait, you mean Kim Yugyeom, the freshman in that dancing group?" Jinyoung questioned, eyes sharp as his face never gave what exactly he was thinking.</p>
<p>"Don't tell you're interested in kids, Jinyoungie," Jackson mocked with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"He’s not a freshman anymore. He started his second year now. Besides, he's tall, not as built but you guys would get along!" Jaebeom continued, grinning at the prospect of Jinyoung being interested. Jinyoung would be the easier one to find a date for. His type is anyone who was slightly larger than him - a pretty wide field to play in (and Jaebeom was sure his friend enjoyed being man-handled in the bed, ew).</p>
<p>"Right..." Jinyoung drawled out carefully before he reached for his bag and stood up. "But I'm nearly late for my lecture."</p>
<p>And within a second, he had run out of the apartment with the door slamming shut loudly.</p>
<p>"God, does he ever not slam the door? It's not even 7:30, how is he gonna be late?" Jackson grumbled, focusing on his food once more.</p>
<p>Jaebeom clapped his hands, the oddly bright grin not faltering even once. "I've got someone for you too!"</p>
<p>Jackson jumped at the older's unexpected loudness. Looking up, he shot Jaebeom a glare. "I don't date."</p>
<p>With a sigh, Jaebeom moved from the stove to the breakfast bar where he took a seat next to Jackson."What's so bad about dating?"</p>
<p>"Nothing. It's great if you can put the time in to help the relationship. Which I cannot do. It's senior year. I have scouts coming to see me and endless exams and practice that lasts forever. There's no time to even eat more than once a day, hyung."</p>
<p>"But being with someone won't be another thing to do!"</p>
<p>"Well, I should hope I'd be <em> doing </em> them if I was to date." Jackson's cheeky grin was enough for Jaebeom to move on from the topic.</p>
<p>"Mark says hi, by the way. He wants to meet you guys all again. Though I don't know why when all you two did was spill every little embarrassing detail about me."</p>
<p>"We didn't tell him that you talk in your sleep. But I guess we can tell him next time!"</p>
<p>"He also thinks you and Jinyoung are dating and that's why you guys are so against the idea of meeting someone."</p>
<p>Jackson's smile dropped at the resurfacing topic of dating that the older just didn't seem to be dropping any time soon. He quickly glanced at the clock, 10 minutes until 7:30 am. "I have to get to practice…" Jackson offered a weak smile as he stood up to put his dishes in the dishwasher. "And I have another one in the evening so don't make me dinner."</p>
<p>"Jinyoung will still insist I make enough for you," Jaebeom chimed, turning around in the seat to follow Jackson's movements as he put on his shoes and gathered his bag. "You okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm good."</p>
<p>"Sure? I didn't mean to overstep with the whole -"</p>
<p>"Beommie, please, you'd never overstep. It's us!" Jackson let out a chuckle as he walked over to the older to give him a head pat goodbye. "See you later, say hi to Mark for me!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Kim Yugyeom!"</p>
<p>This was the moment where Kim Yugyeom was sure of his death. He quickly pulled out his phone, texting his brother to tell his dog how much he loves him in case he doesn't live the day.</p>
<p>"Yugyeom!"</p>
<p>And maybe he'll tell his parents he loves them too.</p>
<p>"I swear to hell and back, Yugyeom!"</p>
<p>And his brother!</p>
<p>"Don't ignore me!"</p>
<p>Yugyeom's phone was snatched out of his hands and he was met with the glaring eyes of Park Jinyoung.</p>
<p>"Hi, hyung! What a fine morning!" </p>
<p>"How do you know Jaebeom and why did you agree to be my date?"</p>
<p>"Wait, <em> you're </em> the one who needs a boyfriend?!" Yugyeom's eyes went wide. Who would have thought Park Jinyoung needed help to find someone to date?</p>
<p>"Hey, I don't <em> need </em> a boyfriend. Jaebeom just thinks everyone should date now that he's in a relationship."</p>
<p>Yugyeom scoffed. "Of course he did. But, hyung, it's okay to admit you need help."</p>
<p>"Shut up and tell me how you know him."</p>
<p>"Well, for starters, he practices at the same dance studio as me. He's also dating my cousin."</p>
<p>"Mark Tuan is your cousin?" It was Jinyoung's turn to have wide eyes.</p>
<p>"Well, distantly related cousin. But there's some kind of blood so we stuck together. It used to be because he taught me English and I taught him Korean but now, we just like hanging out with each other."</p>
<p>"Cute," Jinyoung commented dismissively. "Tell both of them to stop trying to set me up with people."</p>
<p>"Why? Don't you want to date? I think your last kiss was in last summer's play."</p>
<p>"It was not." An indignant Jinyoung straightened his posture, a pouty frown on his lips. </p>
<p>Yugyeom let out a loud cackle, able to tell when the older was lying. "Oh, I'm right, aren't I?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"I am!" The younger dispersed into loud giggles as he took a seat on the stage front, leaning back to laugh on his back.</p>
<p>"You're so mean to me!" Jinyoung pouted but jumped up to perch himself next to the younger.</p>
<p>While he waited for Yugyeom to compose himself, he looked around at the empty theatre. There was something magical about seeing it empty during the day and then packed at the end of the semester when people came to see them perform. It was still early in the semester so they hadn’t decided on a play yet but Jinyoung voted for The Nutcracker. Albeit, there were only three ballet dancers in their group - unless he counted Taemin’s younger brother Chanhee, then, there were four. But he was sure that they could take the storyline and make it work past ballet. Practically everyone in the theatre was skilled in dancing and so learning a new choreography wouldn’t be too hard. That was how he met Yugyeom after all. The kid was new and bright-eyed as he looked around the hall, watching the cast practice for West Side Story. His dancing was impeccable, often allowing him to get main roles even as a rookie. It didn’t take long for the rest of the younger’s friends to join him in the club and Jinyoung was proud to leave the club with these new members. He and Yugyeom and the rest of the cast were good friends, often hanging out even when there wasn’t a play to prepare for. Which is why Jinyoung could never even think of dating Yugyeom and Jaebeom really needed to stop with the dating advice - as he told the younger.</p>
<p>A smile was still on Yugyeom’s face as he responded, “Why don’t you act like you’re dating someone? He’ll leave you alone then.”</p>
<p>“But who? Seokjin hyung is dating that humanities kid. Seokwoo is as non-committal as they come and Taehyung is crushing hard on Jeongguk."</p>
<p>“He is?! Oh my god, let me text Guk to make his move. We’ll finally be done with hearing how Taehyung’s eyes glitter.” An eye-roll showed just how done Yugyeom was as he tapped out a message. “But there are others. How about Park Chanyeol, the guy who arranges all of our music?”</p>
<p>“He’s dating the pianist student Byun Baekhyun.”</p>
<p>“Lee Taemin?”</p>
<p>“Graduated last year so it'll be hard to convince Jaebeom hyung."</p>
<p>“Kim Kibum, costumes guy! The one BamBam is interning for!"</p>
<p>“Pretty sure he’s got a thing for Choi Minho, our new director.”</p>
<p>“Oh, they’d be cute together! But what about Kim Junmyeon? He was lead in our musical last year with Youngjae. I'm sure Youngjae would ask him for you."</p>
<p>“He got cast in an actual musical; he barely has any time anymore.”</p>
<p>"Oh… Yoon Dowoon?"</p>
<p>"The drummer?" A nod from Yugyeom confirmed Jinyoung's question. "Isn't he in love with Younghyun?"</p>
<p>"Who isn't in love with him? How about Park Jimin?"</p>
<p>"That's true, everyone does love Younghun… And Jimin is my cousin, Yugyeom."</p>
<p>Yugyeom suddenly clapped his hands together loudly, the smack echoing in the empty hall. “Lee Jaeyoon!”</p>
<p>“Isn’t he dating that Inseong guy?”</p>
<p>“Nope, they’re just best friends and Inseong is dating Youngbin. <em> So </em>, you and Jaeyoon can go out with each other!”</p>
<p>“It’s fake, remember?”</p>
<p>“Right, sure, <em> fake </em>.”</p>
<p>“Would he want to? Besides, Jaebeom hyung knows that Jaeyoon and I always play love interests… He might not believe it.”</p>
<p>“But that’s exactly why he would! From stage lovers to real lovers,” Yugyeom cooed, eyes bright with something that didn’t sit right with Jinyoung.</p>
<p>“It’s fake, you know that?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“Right…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And the worst part is Jaebeom thinks I'm dating <em> Jinyoung </em>. My best friend of all people!"</p>
<p>"I thought I was your best friend!"</p>
<p>"You are, Matt. But it's Park Jinyoung. The guy who watched my baby videos. He's eaten dinner with my parents. He's like the childhood friend I never knew I needed."</p>
<p>"Jaebeom must be hurt by that."</p>
<p>"He feels just the same. Jinyoung balances us out. I couldn't date him. Our harmony would be disturbed. We've all been friends for too long that our triangle won't stay a triangle."</p>
<p>"You know, isosceles do exist, " Matthew added vaguely.</p>
<p>"What?" Jackson huffed out as he finally ended his cool down and grabbed his water bottle.</p>
<p>"Isosceles triangle. Two points are closer to each other than they are to the third. And it's still a triangle, still has angles that add up to 180°, still has three sides. Which means you could date Jinyoung if you wanted to. The harmony or whatever would still be the same even if you do have to rearrange it."</p>
<p>"But I want us to stay as we are. As an equilateral triangle!"</p>
<p>"It's a bit early for your maths tuition!" A voice called from the entrance.</p>
<p>Jackson and Matthew looked up to find Namjoon and Yoongi entering, the older of the two wearing shades.</p>
<p>"And I'm ever so grateful for the teaching." Matthew bowed in gratitude to the two math geniuses that were teaching him once a week.</p>
<p>"Did someone have a late night?" Jackson cooed jokingly as he reached to poke Yoongi's cheek. "Did you drink too much, hyungie?"</p>
<p>"Please just shush," Yoongi mumbled out, hand reaching up to cling onto Jackson's that was incessant in its poking.</p>
<p>"Yay, we're holding hands now!" Jackson beamed, enjoying the little chuckle from Yoongi.</p>
<p>"Maybe you should date him?" Matthew suggested which caused Namjoon to choke on his sip of water and Yoongi to pull his hand out lightning fast.</p>
<p>"Hey!" Jackson pouted at the loss.</p>
<p>"Your hand is sweaty!" Yoongi yelled out.</p>
<p>"That never mattered before. You hold Yixing’s hand after practice, why not mine?"</p>
<p>"’cause he's my <em> boyfriend </em>!'</p>
<p>"Okay, rewind," Namjoon demanded once he recovered from choking. "Why does Jackson need to date Yoongi?"</p>
<p>"Well, Jaebeom is trying to set him up with someone." Matthew helpfully supplied. "He’s dating some guy called Mark and they think Jacks’ dating someone already which is why he's so against dating."</p>
<p>"But Jackson isn't dating anyone?" Namjoon questioned, confusion endearingly displayed on his face.</p>
<p>"And he's definitely not dating me!" Yoongi clarified before looking around the arena hall. "And I'm going to find my own, real boyfriend."</p>
<p>"Yixing went to shower!" Jackson yelled at Yoongi's retreating figure, getting a thumbs up in return. "Besides, Joon, I don't have to date."</p>
<p>"So, fake date!" Matthew exclaimed hands opened to the sky like he had been saying this all morning. Which he had been but it didn't make anymore less stupid.</p>
<p>"He may be onto something…" Namjoon muttered softly. "Jinnie can help us find you someone from the theatre; they all like to act there."</p>
<p>Jackson shook his head. "Jinyoung is a part of the theatre. It wouldn't work if he knew I was faking it."</p>
<p>"And that's why I keep telling him to fake date Jinyoung!" Matthew threw back his head and let out a loud sigh. "You don't have many options."</p>
<p>Namjoon hummed in agreement, "It does seem like the best option. But why do you <em> have </em> to date? Can't you just tell Jaebeom you're not interested?"</p>
<p>"Because he thinks that the reason I'm stressed, or something, is because I'm not in love." Jackson rolled his eyes, letting out a tired sigh. "Me dating has never mattered to him before so I don't know why it's such a big deal for him."</p>
<p>"Well, being in love with someone is pretty amazing," Namjoon casually said, shrugging his shoulders as he caught Yixing and Yoongi exiting with Hoseok behind them."It makes you see the reason behind all those songs, poems and books."</p>
<p>"Urgh, not you too!" Jackson groaned as the three neared them.</p>
<p>"I'm with Jackson. Love is overrated," Hoseok commented, sending the couple beside him a brief glare. "I've been third-wheeling for too long."</p>
<p>"Maybe we should focus on helping Matthew ask Somin out," Yixing suggested, causing the group to tease the big giant who started to blush.</p>
<p>"I'm not blushing! And like she'd even want me to ask her out. Can we not focus on me? Jamie said she finally found someone to prove she's fluent in Thai!" Matthew swiftly distracted them and, together, the loud bunch headed towards the cafeteria (once Jackson and Matthew showered, of course.).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cafeteria was loud, rambunctious and overstimulating. As it always was. The crowded tables filled with people either having a study session or just hanging out with their friends with food. Jinyoung followed Yugyeom to where he said BamBam and Youngjae were seated as the younger claimed that the two would for sure be able to help out. BamBam was friends with people outside of the theatre crew- Jinyoung did know that though, Yugyeom. Jinyoung had crossed paths with the Thai boy many times when he was stuck picking up a drunk Jackson at 2 am after some random frat party. So, he knew very well of BamBam's friends outside of the theatre crew, and how many of those overlapped with Jackson's. It really showed how small their university was.</p>
<p>"Oh, there they are!" Yugyeom called out, hurrying in his steps as he held his tray of food higher to get through the maze of tables. "Hopefully they're not making out again. Last time I joined them, I saw things no one should have to see."</p>
<p>Jinyoung let out a snort as he closely followed the giant boy. Youngjae and BamBam had only recently broken out of their endless pining and now were, too, lovesick with each other. All this affection surrounding Jinyoung suddenly did start to make him wonder when he last felt it. Sure he had some short relationships, though those were typically for physical needs rather than emotional ones. So, perhaps the last time he felt something that made his chest tight and his stomach swoop was in his first year? If he recalled right, then that would mean…</p>
<p>“Jinyoung, what are you doing here?”</p>
<p>Jinyoung broke out of his thoughts to see Jackson and his friends seated around the table with Youngjae and BamBam - and Yugyeom had taken his seat already, leaving him standing with no other choice but to seat next to Jackson. Maybe this was better since Jackson was the only one person who was also being tormented by Jaebeom and his need to match-make them.</p>
<p>“Having lunch alongside some advice from these guys.” Jinyoung gestured at the smiling Youngjae, BamBam and Yugyeom.</p>
<p>“So, you <em> know </em> Kim Yugyeom?”</p>
<p>“Of course, I do. He’s in theatre society with me - Seokjin hyung knows him too!”</p>
<p>“And I have almost bested him in ping pong!” The older man spoke up from where he was sitting next to his boyfriend Kim Namjoon. Seokjin asked why the two friends didn't know who they hung out with.</p>
<p>"Oh, we know," Jackson answered as he helped himself to Jinyoung's egg yolk.</p>
<p>"We just don't want to." Jinyoung finished as he stole some pork from Jackson's plate. "Anyways, why are you guys here?"</p>
<p>Jackson threw him a pout, “Hey, that's mine! And Jamie used Bammie to prove she's fluent in Thai before she ditched us for class."</p>
<p>"Oh," Jinyoung voiced as he handed Jackson his water bottle to open since he couldn't unscrew it despite trying. Jackson opened it with ease, handing it back without a second thought.</p>
<p>"God, they're so annoyingly <em> domestic </em>," Yugyeom commented.</p>
<p>"I feel so lonely right now," Hoseok added. "Hey, Yug, wanna date?"</p>
<p>"Hyung!" Namjoon exclaimed loudly, spluttering out his words as Seokjin tried not to choke as he laughed at Yugyeom’s red face. "That's not why you ask someone out!"</p>
<p>"He's right," Yixing nodded along. "Ask someone because you get along with them."</p>
<p>"So, you only <em> get along </em> with Yoongi?" Matthew questioned, making everyone laugh at Yixing's flustered reaction as he quickly denied it.</p>
<p>Throughout it all, Jackson has his arm around Jinyoung as he leaned his head against his shoulder. Jinyoung gently moved the older's hair out of his eyes and off his forehead as he fed him a spoonful of rice. While the rest of their friends around the table continued to tease Yixing and Yoongi, Jackson whispered something to Jinyoung causing the younger to giggle quietly with his eyes scrunching up at the sides. Perhaps, he was adding more fire to the heat but for a couple across the table, he was -</p>
<p>“Flirting!” BamBam exclaimed as he stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Jackson who had his mouth open to accept Jinyoung feeding him some of his lunch.</p>
<p>"I told you not to be loud about it!" Youngjae scolded with a pout from beside him, tugging on his jacket to pull back down to his seat.</p>
<p>“But they’re so obvious!” BamBam justified, gaining nods of agreement from everyone else around the table.</p>
<p>“We were <em> not </em> flirting,” Jinyoung stuttered out, ears red and nudging Jackson to tell them the same thing - which he did.</p>
<p>“Okay, but what’s so bad about fake dating if you guys flirting is already ‘normal’? Personally, I can see why Jaebeom thought you guys were dating.” BamBam raised an eyebrow, daring the two to argue against him.</p>
<p>"We don't flirt!" Jinyoung reminded the boys around the lunch table who barely agreed. </p>
<p>"Jinyoung hyung, what's your type?" Youngjae asked, taking things into control.</p>
<p>"Oh, his type is someone slightly bigger than him!" Yugyeom supplied. "But not too big that they look odd when standing together."</p>
<p>"So, around the same height but bigger build?"</p>
<p>"Exactly!"</p>
<p>"And he likes athletic boys," Seokjin added in with a wink. "For the stamina."</p>
<p>Jinyoung was shocked as his friends continued to list attributes that were apparently his type. For starters, he wasn't even aware that he had a type, let alone how much his friends knew about it.</p>
<p>"And he likes them to be on the same wavelength as him. You know, find the same things funny, like to eat what he likes to eat and isn't difficult to hang out and -"</p>
<p>"Besides!" Jinyoung cut Yugyeom off before he continued to speak. "It's way too hard to find someone like that. People demand too much attention like I'm <em> not </em> trying to get a degree." Jinyoung didn't like this attention on him, and he was sure it showed. He loved his friends, he really did but he did not love this topic. He tried to act indifferent, looking back at his plate of food to distract himself from everyone's glances.</p>
<p>"Whoa, I just got this feeling of déjà vu," Jackson gasped loudly, bringing the table's focus to him. "Is it because it's been so long since we all hung out?"</p>
<p>Matthew snorted, "It <em> is </em> a new year, idiot. The whole of summer went without us doing this."</p>
<p>"Does this mean we can go to this party on Friday?" Yixing spoke up.</p>
<p>"I already have deadlines," Namjoon complained.</p>
<p>And just like that, the conversation had changed, switching to how much work they got only in their first week. Jinyoung looked up at Jackson when the older slung an arm over his shoulders, tucking him into his side with barely a glance. Jinyoung smiled to himself, resting his head on the fencer's shoulder as he stole some more pork.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later, when classes had finished and Jackson had picked up some sweets for Jinyoung to snack on while he ate dinner at 11 pm when Jackson had trudged home in the windy, cloudy weather when he sat alone on the small sofa in their small and quiet (aside from Jaebeom's snores) apartment. Later, Jackson wondered if a fake relationship with Jinyoung would actually work out in a way that benefitted them. It was obvious Jinyoung wanted to do nothing but focus on his studies this year; he wanted someone that wasn't demanding. Just like how Jackson wanted to focus on his fencing and studies. Neither wanted to date because it required time and effort. Something that neither boy wanted to do. And they didn't want Jaebeom on their case. So, fake dating…? That would be nothing other than having Jaebeom not lecturing them.</p>
<p>"I didn't hear you come in," A small, groggy voice said behind Jackson, causing the older to let out a squeak in surprise.</p>
<p>"Jinyoungie, god," Jackson muttered as he held a hand to his chest. "Why do you always do that?"</p>
<p>Jinyoung shrugged, the loose nightshirt slipping off a shoulder, as he made his way around the sofa, curling up to rest his head on Jackson's lap.</p>
<p>"Should have stayed in bed, sleepyhead," Jackson chastised weakly, relaxing against the back of the sofa as he petted Jinyoung's head softly.</p>
<p>"Wanted to make sure you ate."</p>
<p>"I did. Brought you snacks too."</p>
<p>Jinyoung hummed back, shuffling slightly to get comfortable on Jackson's thighs.</p>
<p>"I was thinking," Jackson said after some silence. "Would it really be bad if we pretended to date?" Jinyoung stiffened in his lap but Jackson wasn't deterred. He continued to play with Jinyoung's hair as he spoke on, "We won't do anything, of course. It's just to get hyung off our case and it'll be easy since we won't have to <em> do </em> anything to prove it,l you know. Just act extra close once we tell him, no big deal."</p>
<p>Jinyoung sighed, shifting to lay on his back as he looked up the Jackson with tired eyes. "Do you wanna know why I got annoyed at lunch?" He continued when the older man nodded. "It was because everyone thought they knew my type. Hyung did it this morning too. It's annoying when people think they exactly what you like when they don't even know I broke my toe when -"</p>
<p>"You were two, I know. Stop using it as a wall to push people away."</p>
<p>"I don't push people away."</p>
<p>"You do, just like me. It's probably why hyung wants us to date. So we can open up with someone and be vulnerable and in love and all the shit."</p>
<p>"Sounds stupid."</p>
<p>"It is." Jackson lifted his hand away from Jinyoung, rolling his eyes at the younger's pout. He stretched his arms behind his head before putting his hands behind his head. "Honestly, Jinyoung, what could go wrong if we listen to everyone and fake date?"</p>
<p>"It'll go wrong once hyung finds out we were faking it."</p>
<p>"We'll plan a break-up. It'll be a short relationship, just until he stops focussing on us."</p>
<p>Jinyoung looked slightly more convinced and Jackson knew he was close to winning him over.</p>
<p>"Come on, what's so bad about me? Wanna see my abs?"</p>
<p>Jinyoung giggled, pulling Jackson's shirt down when the older moved to take it off. "God, you're annoying."</p>
<p>"Another perk, you get to wear my warm, warm jacket during my games."</p>
<p>"I do own coats, you know."</p>
<p>"Yet, you still steal my jackets." With a smirk and a wink, Jackson knew he had won. "So, it's a yes?"</p>
<p>"Fine," Jinyoung drawled out as he sat up and grabbed the remote. "Go make me a hot drink to have with my snacks while we catch up on yesterday's episode."</p>
<p>"Yes, babe," Jackson teased, pecking Jinyoung's cheek as he walked towards the kitchen.</p>
<p>He completely missed the way Jinyoung froze and went red in his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jinyoung finally entered the coffee shop, rolling his eyes at Jackson's pout.</p>
<p>"You're late."</p>
<p>"My lecture went over; not my fault." Jinyoung slid into the booth where Jackson was, appreciating the hot cup of coffee in front of him.</p>
<p>"Tell Professor Lee that you have to plan your fake relationship next time."</p>
<p>Jinyoung rolled his eyes again. "I'm totally sure she would accept that as a reason to be excused(!)."</p>
<p>"It's totally valid." Jackson blinked innocently and, damn it, Jinyoung was already smiling.</p>
<p>"Okay, so what do we need to plan?"</p>
<p>"Well," Jackson started as he pulled out his phone, bringing up his notes app. "According to our friends, we need to discuss: who confessed first, our first date, how long we've been together, the top in bed- wait, ignore that, Matthew isn't as funny as he thinks he is."</p>
<p>"Well, if he wants to know…" Jinyoung teased with a shrug of shoulders as he turned to drink some coffee.</p>
<p>"Please, babe, if anyone is bottoming out of us, it's you."</p>
<p>"Why does it have to be me?! Just because you're an athlete-!"</p>
<p>"Have you seen your ass? Who wouldn't want to fuck that?"</p>
<p>Jinyoung groaned in embarrassment, ears turning bright red as he buried his head in his hands. "I don't want you to think about my ass like that."</p>
<p>Jackson laughed in response, "Literally everyone on campus is in love with your ass."</p>
<p>"Ew, pervs."</p>
<p>"Wait, does this mean no ass touching?" Jackson's eyes were wide like a horrible truth had dawned upon him. The truth about whether he'd be able to touch his best friend's ass. Jinyoung was close to calling this off.</p>
<p>"Why the fuck would you even think you can touch it?"</p>
<p>"Because Youngjae said that we have to be more touchy with each other because apparently, that'll show we're really dating."</p>
<p>"But we're not really dating."</p>
<p>"But we need to make it look like we are! Like right now, if Jaebeom was in front of us, what would you do?"</p>
<p>Jinyoung shrugged, now starting to understand what Jackson was getting at. They needed to act the part and that did mean being closer than they would be. "Maybe sit closer?"</p>
<p>"God, for an actor, you're bad at this!"</p>
<p>"Hey!" Jinyoung pouted.</p>
<p>Jackson slid closer, throwing an arm around Jinyoung's shoulders. "See, <em> this </em> says couple."</p>
<p>Jinyoung frowned, finding the way Jackson's thigh pressed into his own weird, uncomfortable, awkward. "Can't we just hold hands or something?"</p>
<p>"What couple holds hands when they're sitting?" Jackson questioned loudly. "Come on, it's just like acting. Only now you've got the best looking love interest ever!" Paired with wiggling eyebrows, Jinyoung couldn't help but laugh, falling back onto Jackson with his head resting on the older's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Now, you guys look like a lovesick couple!"</p>
<p>The pair tampered down on their giggles to find Youngjae sliding into the empty seat opposite them. "Bammie told me you guys needed help with planning the fake relationship."</p>
<p>Jackson nodded immediately, "We definitely need all the help in the world."</p>
<p>Jinyoung rolled his eyes fondly as he settled into his new slouched position at Jackson's side. "I think we mainly need to focus on the backstory. The who confessed to who stuff."</p>
<p>"Well, it'd be more obvious for Jackson to be one who confessed first," Youngjae stated with a clasp of his hands resting on the table. "He's the energetic one of the relationship. Jinyoung hyung, you're the shy one. So if Jaebeom hyung wants to know why you guys didn't tell him straight away, it's 'cause Jinyoung hyung was concerned since it's still early in the relationship, say three weeks into it, and you just made it official."</p>
<p>"I like this. This is very believable." Jackson nodded in agreement, a bright grin on his lips.</p>
<p>Jinyoung didn't think Jaebeom would let them be with little interrogation, however. He knew more would be needed to be done to convince him.</p>
<p>And just as Jinyoung predicted, at dinner when the three flatmates were crowded over an XXL pizza and beer cans, Jaebeom wanted more from the couple.</p>
<p>"But I would have caught you guys out if you've been hooking up for three weeks."</p>
<p>"Hyung, we're dating. Not just hooking up." Jackson clarified as he crushed the empty can in his hand.</p>
<p>"So, prove it! Go on a double date with me and Mark!"</p>
<p>Jinyoung froze as did Jackson who was pressed against his side. The two glanced at each other, faces mirroring their own confusion about what to do. The younger was about to flip the pizza box on the floor as a distraction when Jackson spoke.</p>
<p>"Hyung, we're still in the early phases. I don't think we're ready for double dates. I mean, we haven't even <em> done </em> anything between us." Jackson's words were rushed albeit firm like he was sure of what he was saying. </p>
<p>Because it wasn't a lie, Jinyoung. They hadn't done anything, and they never will.</p>
<p>So why did Jinyoung's chest tightened uncomfortably?</p>
<p>Jaebeom snorted on Jinyoung's left. "Yeah, right(!) I don't believe you two can keep your hands off each other for more than a minute. Look at how you're sitting right now!"</p>
<p>Jinyoung peered at Jackson who sat on his side. Their thighs were pressing into each other, but only due to the lack of space. Jaebeom was wrong; they were sitting like friends. Which was not what they were. </p>
<p>He means that they <em> are </em> friends, him and Jackson. But for the sake of Jaebeom, they weren't. </p>
<p>Flustered with his thoughts, Jinyoung hushed Jaebeom from asking more questions, and preventing Jackson from talking too much to defend himself. He claimed he wanted to focus on the film. It was some shitty comedy but it gave him the excuse to finish his beer can and to act like he has an even lower tolerance to alcohol, allowing him to plan to fall asleep quicker. He just wanted this week to be over with already and it was barely Thursday.</p>
<p>Not even five minutes later did Jaebeom speak again - he had always struggled with doing what someone else wanted him to. "Just go on a date with us."</p>
<p>Jinyoung sighed under his breath. He should've known Jaebeom wasn't going to let them be so easily. He turned to face Jackson, the older already looking at him with a small pout and a soft furrow of his eyebrows. </p>
<p>God, he was cute. </p>
<p>Jinyoung snapped out of his thoughts when Jackson grabbed his hand and quite literally yanked him off the sofa and down the hall, into the fencer's bedroom. The younger let himself be seated on Jackson's bed as the older shut his door and started to pace in the small space. </p>
<p>"If we go on this stupid date thing, we'll have to be very - and I mean, <em> very </em> - touchy and close. Obviously, he's going to think that there's even more sexual tension than usual between us and -"</p>
<p>"Usual? What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"I don't know; Jaebeom said it once. Anyways -"</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>"- We'll need to convince them that we're falling in love with each other. But it's going to be awkward. What's the least awkward date?"</p>
<p>"A date where you don't talk much?"</p>
<p>"That could work, gives Jaebeom fewer chances to interrogate us…"</p>
<p>"Or we keep it simple. Go to a bar, play some pool. You know, spark Jaebeom's stupid need to show off to Mark hyung."</p>
<p>"OH! I LIKE THAT!" Jackson clapped, a big grin on his face as he nodded to the idea the younger had had. "He'll be too distracted to make Mark like him so he'll forget about us! Yes, that'll work. Of course, we'll still need to be somewhat touchy but this works way better than what I had in mind."</p>
<p>As Jackson continued to ramble, Jinyoung tried to not think about what other possible dates Jackson had in mind for them. He had to admit it felt nice to hear that someone was thinking of hanging out with him. He really couldn't remember the last time someone wanted him so much.</p>
<p>But this was fake. This <em> is </em> fake, Jinyoung. He doesn't really want you. And Jinyoung doesn't really want him. That's the whole reason behind the fake dating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Date night. </p>
<p>Or fake date night.</p>
<p>Jackson let out a deep exhale as he parted his hair again, trying to let his hair fall over perfectly. He didn't know why he was nervous; it was just Jinyoung. But he wanted to impress, wanted to show that he knew how to treat his partner right. Fake or not.</p>
<p>And that meant looking perfect. </p>
<p>He had a jacket on - to give to Jinyoung in case he got cold. He had smart trainers on - not too try-hard but still a step up from his everyday shoe. Jeans that showed off his thick thighs and ass perfectly - he knew what his best features were. And, of course, he wore a fitted, sleeveless tee shirt - it wasn't a Jackson outfit if his arms <em> weren't </em> visible. </p>
<p>Another swipe of the comb through his hair and… yup! Perfect! </p>
<p>With another check in the mirror of his outfit and a heavy amount of perfume sprayed on him, Jackson waltzed out of his room and into the living room where Jinyoung had been waiting. </p>
<p>Jackson felt something go wrong in his chest as he looked over Jinyoung's simple white tee shirt tucked into straight light blue jeans that had holes on his knees. His hair was styled to be messy, falling into his eyes as he looked up at Jackson from his seat on the sofa and, goddamn, did that break Jackson's lungs a little.</p>
<p>"Finally! It's been 20 minutes!" Jinyoung rolled his eyes but stood up, grabbing his car keys off the counter and shoving his feet in his battered sneakers.</p>
<p>The older frowned… Did he make too much of an effort? Almost precariously, he stepped closer to the doorway observing Jinyoung from behind.</p>
<p>"You're driving, by the way," Jinyoung told him, tossing him the keys before he opened the door and stepped out. </p>
<p>Jackson flashed a grin, excited to drive Jinyoung’s car. The older could drive but had no car so often drove one of his roommates’ cars when needed. He preferred Jinyoung’s car. The sleek, all-black design, the rumble of that V8 energy that makes the best sound when revved. It was pure speed and class wrapped up in steel. Not that any of that mattered to Jinyoung. Jackson knew that the younger only cared that it worked and was cheap - no wonder he got the 2016 model. Besides, someone had to appreciate the car and it was definitely going to be Jackson.</p>
<p>By the time they made it to the car, Jackson was refilled with his confidence to make this the best fake date yet. He hurried over to open the passenger door for Jinyoung who gave him a weird look. Jackson wouldn’t let it get to him. He slid into the driver’s seat, adjusting it slighting and then turning the engine on, applying pressure on the pedal and… Jackson couldn’t stop the grin on his face from hearing that lovely sound; he quickly got ready to drive and pulled out of their apartment’s underground parking lot. </p>
<p>“You’re like a kid,” Jinyoung complained despite his amused grin as he watched Jackson.</p>
<p>The older smirked, an impish glint growing brighter in his eyes as he sped up and overtook slow cars. He felt proud of causing Jinyoung to laugh even though he was shaking his head. At the speed they were going, it was no surprise that they were pulling into the bar’s parking lot within minutes. As Jackson reversed parked into a space far enough from the entrance to not have drunks walking into the car but close enough to avoid walking for long in the dark and cold, Jinyoung muttered about how Jackson was going to kill them one day.</p>
<p>“If you didn’t enjoy it, you would’ve stopped giving me your keys a long time ago,” Jackson shrugged as he met Jinyoung at the front of the car, ready to walk in. “Think they’re here yet?”</p>
<p>“Probably.” Jinyoung was shivering and Jackson shouldn’t be smirking at that. The early October wind wasn't <em> that </em> cold.</p>
<p>He threw an arm over Jinyoung’s shoulders, paying the younger’s curious glance no attention. “Want to make a bet?”</p>
<p>“On what?” Jinyoung had stopped shivering and, dare Jackson to say it, he was leaning into the hold the older had. He even slipped his hand into Jackson’s jacket pocket. Jackson felt giddy, like a teenager on his first date with his crush.</p>
<p>Which was not the situation. Jinyoung was just cold.</p>
<p>Clearing his throat, Jackson told Jinyoung the idea of the bet he had in mind. “How many times Jaebeom will crowd Mark when we play pool.”</p>
<p>“It’s Jaebeom <em> hyung </em>; will you ever learn?”</p>
<p>Jackson gave a cheeky grin to Jaebeom who was waiting with Mark at the entrance of the bar. “When will you learn to call my sabre a sabre?”</p>
<p>“It’s a metal pointy stick also known as a sword. Goddamn it, you’re getting the first round for that.” Jaebeom rolled his eyes and gave a pout to Mark who was watching the two amusingly. </p>
<p>“Hi, Mark hyung, how are you?” Jinyoung, ever the diplomat, asked the oldest and slipped away from Jackson which made the older frown slightly. “We’ll see you guys at the table.” And with that quick dismissal, Mark and Jinyoung walked off. </p>
<p>“So,” Jaebeom sighed as the two boys turned to the bar, calling down a bartender. “Why haven’t you guys done it when you’re so clingy?”</p>
<p>“Hyung, I never would’ve guessed you were so invested in our sex life.”</p>
<p>“I’m just wondering!”</p>
<p>Luckily the bartender finally came over to them. “Four of your cheapest tap beers.”</p>
<p>“Cheapskate; the bar was your idea." Jaebeom received a half-hearted shrug. "Make sure Jinyoung doesn’t get drunk. And if he does, don't get handsy with him."</p>
<p>"Hyung," Jackson gasped dramatically. "I would<em> never </em> !" Jackson would never ever get <em> handsy </em> with Jinyoung, that's his best friend! He'll look after the lightweight like he always does.</p>
<p>"I know you guys are dating now and he gets touchy when he's drunk and with his affection of love but, you know…"</p>
<p>Whatever Jaebeom said next went over Jackson's head. He swallowed, finding his throat dry all of sudden. All the memories of drunk Jinyoung at a house party, club, wherever, shamelessly touching up his lover of the night. And how he'd <em> always </em> touch the thighs; god, if anyone had a thigh kink, it was Jinyoung. And now Jackson was going to be, apparently, on the receiving end of <em> that </em> Jinyoung. A Jinyoung that even he couldn't deny was as fierce and lust-driven as a siren. And no one was immune to a siren.</p>
<p>"Hey, Jacks, grab your beers!" Jaebeom clinked the pint glasses in front of his face and walked away. </p>
<p>Blinking out of his thoughts, Jackson grabbed the two pints left and marched over with confidence to get Jinyoung drunk. Wait, no, to <em> not </em> get Jinyoung drunk. A sober Jinyoung meant one less problem.</p>
<p>"You took forever," Jinyoung said amusedly as he gave Jackson a little smile that made the older's chest tighten. "Hyung said that you can go first."</p>
<p>Jackson looked up from Jinyoung's lips, from the way they parted to take a sip from the glass, from the way his tongue licked his lips clean, from the little, barely visible shadow of a moustache already on his Cupid's bow. He looked to find Jinyoung giving him a confused (and so soft; someone should call an ambulance because his chest kept hurting) look while holding out a cue stick, the top already chalked up perfectly for him. He blinked, took a gulp of beer and threw on a smirk. He could play games. He could do the whole pool and drink show. He had done it many times. Passing his jacket in exchange for the cue stick, Jackson lightly teased the older couple, "Ready to lose?"</p>
<p>Mark snorted. "I grew up in arcades. You're the ones losing."</p>
<p>They played in turns, a two vs two match. It was going well, for Jaebeom and Mark. Jackson had forgotten how bad Jinyoung was. Watching the younger miss his shot, ricocheting the ball off the edge and hitting one of the other couple's balls, again and again, Jackson decided he couldn't take it anymore. When it came to Jinyoung's next turn, Jackson marched over and offered his assistance.</p>
<p>"Sseunie, I know how to play." Jinyoung was pouting. He was <em> pouting </em>.</p>
<p>"Oh, they have cute nicknames," Mark commented.</p>
<p>"I know," Jackson replied carefully. "I'm just helping." He stepped closer, hands on Jinyoung's hips. "Straighten your hips, square them off to where you want the ball to go."</p>
<p>"Or balls," Jaebeom snorted which made Mark giggle. How mature.</p>
<p>Ignoring them, Jackson continued as he moved behind Jinyoung and leaned over him. "You're holding it wrong." Jackson placed his hands on the younger's shoulders, massaging them quickly to relax them. "Relax, okay? Take a breath…" His face lit up with a small smile as he felt Jinyoung relax into him. "Need me to help you shoot too?"</p>
<p>"Why do I feel like that's a euphuism?" Mark whispered loudly to Jaebeom. </p>
<p>Instead of Jinyoung replying to Jackson, he pulled the pool stick and then pushed it forward. It lined up perfectly; the ball went down the pocket with no problems.</p>
<p>"Yes!" Jinyoung cheered, turning around to hug Jackson. His arms wrapped tight around the fencer's shoulders and Jackson tightened his hold on Jinyoung's hips, snuggling into the hug ever so subtly. "How close are we to winning?"</p>
<p>Jackson let out a guffaw at that. Considering how Jinyoung had been playing in every round before this, they were "Nowhere near close."</p>
<p>Jinyoung pulled back with a cute pout on his lips - oh, how much Jackson wanted to kiss them just to see how much pinker they could go. The man in his arms spun around to survey the table where Mark was helping Jaebeom. Jackson tightened his arms, resting his chin on Jinyoung's shoulder. The embrace he was in was warm, comfortable and he didn't want to let go.</p>
<p>"Sseun, it's your turn."</p>
<p>Jackson hummed, enjoying the vibrations of Jinyoung's deep voice going through his body. He closed his eyes, getting comfortable - apparently too comfortable as the sharp jab of Jinyoung's elbow suggested.</p>
<p>"Take your turn. I'm going to the toilets." Jinyoung quickly shook Jackson off and marched away before Jackson could ask why his ears were so red.</p>
<p>"Oh, someone's in the doghouse tonight!" Jaebeom joked from across the table with his arm confidently around Mark's shoulders.</p>
<p>Jackson frowned, a soft wrinkle appearing between his eyebrows. "We don't share a room. What did I do?"</p>
<p>Mark let out a sigh as Jaebeom fondly rolled his eyes. The oldest told Jackson not to think too much about it, just play the game.</p>
<p>So he did. He took his turn, pocketed another ball, took Jinyoung's turn - because the younger hadn't returned for some reason which did <em> not </em> worry Jackson at all  - and pocketed yet another ball.</p>
<p>It was almost the end of the game and while Jackson only had three balls left, Mark and Jaebeom had one. So, as Jinyoung brought a tray of beer over to them, Mark was already lining up the winning shot.</p>
<p>"Here." Jinyoung passed Jackson a glass and the older immediately took some deep gulps. "That bad of a lost, huh?"</p>
<p>"Just not ready to hear Jaebeom praising Mark nonstop," Jackson scoffed, already feeling lighter at how Jinyoung was. He didn't do anything wrong, the younger was completely fine and was saddled up next to him as they watched.</p>
<p>"It's <em> hyung </em>!" Jaebeom whined from across the table just as Mark hit the ball.</p>
<p>"Yes!" The oldest screamed. "Everyone owes me a shot of the most expensive tequila."</p>
<p>"Hey, I was your team!" Jaebeom complained as he wrapped Mark in a hug.</p>
<p>"I know, babe, but let's be real, I made us win." </p>
<p>Jaebeom pouted in response and rubbed his nose against Mark's, making the American giggle and peck his lips.</p>
<p>"Ew," Jackson fake-gagged. "They're being gross."</p>
<p>"I think I need more alcohol." Jinyoung stared at the pint in his hand expectedly. </p>
<p>"You're not allowed to get drunk on me," Jackson stated, finishing his glass to take Jinyoung's, ignoring his cry of protest. "Drunk you might slip up."</p>
<p>"Or we can disappear because they've been making out ever since they won."</p>
<p>"Ew, did not need to know that." Jackson grimaced, holding his glass to block his peripheral view of the older couple making out. "Anyway, what happened earlier? Did you get the shits?"</p>
<p>"Oh my god, Jackson!" Jinyoung lightly slapped his chest and Jackson grabbed his hand before he could move it off.</p>
<p>Jackson intertwined their fingers and kept their hands close to his chest. Giving Jinyoung innocent eyes and a cheeky grin, he said, "What? I'm concerned about my boyfriend."</p>
<p>Watching the younger roll his eyes, Jackson relished in the way Jinyoung's ears went slightly red and how he stepped closer to the older. What was happening to his chest, why did it hurt again?</p>
<p>"We need to revisit boundaries." His eyes were lowered, focussing on their joined hands and how Jackson's thumb kept rubbing his knuckles. His jaw was tensed and it made Jackson worry.</p>
<p>"Did I overstep? When? Now, with the hand holding?" Jackson moved to let go of his hand, ignoring the pool of disappointment growing in his stomach. "Give me a signal next time?" Through his rant of apologies, he missed the way Jinyoung's ears had turned pink and how he had stepped closer, holding onto his hand tighter than before.</p>
<p>"No, no," Jinyoung finally interrupted the older's mini-rant. "That wasn't it."</p>
<p>"Oh?" Jackson scrunched his eyebrows in confusion before lifting them in understanding. "<em> Oh </em> ." And then with a shy smile, he stepped even closer, letting go of Jinyoung's hand (and finally seeing the younger's pout at the action which made him feel very <em> very </em> giddy for some reason he did not want to know) and sliding over the younger's shoulders, bringing him into his side. "Like this?"</p>
<p>Jinyoung's cheeks were pink. Cute. His lips jutted out as he nodded hastily. Cute. And then his eyes lifted, the <em> cute </em> crinkles appearing - and goddamn, Jackson needs to see his doctor about his chest because that impish grin was too much. "Can I have some beer now?"</p>
<p>Jackson couldn't even say no. He lifted the glass to Jinyoung's mouth, absolutely shaking with joy as the younger covered his hand to help guide the alcoholic fizz down his throat.</p>
<p>"Yah, I said <em> not </em> to get him drunk!"</p>
<p>Jinyoung stopped drinking, throwing Jaebeom an innocent look but all Jackson could see was that little line of foam mixing in with the shadow of his moustache and he wanted to kiss it away. Wanted to see how it felt against his lips, how it tasted, how red he could make those lips.</p>
<p>"It's okay, Jacks has training in the morning. This is our last glass," Jinyoung was saying and Jackson didn't want it to stop. He wanted to continue drinking, get blackout drunk so he could blame his next move on alcohol. Because that made more sense than getting feelings for his best friend?</p>
<p>Jackson leaned closer, planting a perfect kiss on the apple of Jinyoung's cheek. He lingered, loving how warm and soft the younger's skin was and when he pulled back, he couldn't even look at Jinyoung as he suddenly felt shy (though his arm around his shoulders tightened).</p>
<p>Licking his lips nervously, Jackson offered to go for a barbeque for dinner with the older couple. Jaebeom's evil eyes were on them, making Jackson even more nervous like they had messed up in some way - had <em> Jackson </em>messed up? But Mark's jump of joy for dinner quickly distracted them all and before he could even blink, they were heading outside, ready to amble down the street in the brisk autumn evening.</p>
<p>Jinyoung shivered under Jackson's arm and that's when he realised that he hadn't let go of him. He stopped, letting the other couple walk ahead and confusing Jinyoung who also stopped. Before Jackson could second guess himself, he shrugged off his jacket and handed it to Jinyoung.</p>
<p>"You're cold," He weakly explained like some sort of tsundere character. Who was he - Lee Minho in Boys Over Flowers?</p>
<p>Jinyoung shrugged on the jacket, muttering a quick thanks.</p>
<p>There was an air of nervousness between them but as the evening progressed, Jackson found himself basking in it. It was like he was lovesick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jinyoung curled into Jackson's side, relishing in the way the fencer automatically wrapped his arm around him and ruffled the back of his head. This is what Jinyoung needed after a long day of lectures (which all overran) and a horrible moment when he thought he had lost his citation list for one of his projects - safe to say, he would've cried if it wasn't for Wonpil holding his printed list. And don't even get him started on how his partner for one project did not turn up for their presentation. The end of November was always like this for Jinyoung. He'd always have a day of pure chaos where he ran around, getting everything done as the end of the semester approaches.</p>
<p>Jackson turned the page of one of his many textbooks sprawled across the small table and continued to type away on his laptop that was sitting on his lap. Jinyoung pulled his knees to his chest as he snuggled closer, peering at the screen to see a detailed report of the skeleton. But he didn't care about that, he just wanted some attention from Jackson in the form of kisses - wait! What?</p>
<p>And just as Jinyoung had stiffened in his place, shocked at where his thoughts were going, Jackson had leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek.</p>
<p>"You okay, babe? Did you remember to eat lunch?"</p>
<p>Stiffly (and slightly flustered), Jinyoung nodded to say yes. Yes, he was fine, perfectly fine. </p>
<p>"Good. I was thinking of taking you out later."</p>
<p>Oh, was he? Jinyoung felt flattered.</p>
<p>"I know you had a tough day."</p>
<p>And just who made Jackson so perfect?</p>
<p>"So, you can get drunk. I won't hold it against you." The cheeky grin the older gave Jinyoung paired with his messy hair, the glasses on the tip of his nose, the loose sweatshirt that his chain was hanging over. All of that made Jinyoung want to put Jackson Wang in his pocket because he was too perfect and cute and everything Jinyoung wanted.</p>
<p>Once again shocking himself with his thoughts, Jinyoung blankly blinked in response to Jackson.</p>
<p>"Sure you're okay?" Jackson asked, nose scrunching with his eyebrows as he scanned Jinyoung's face carefully. "If you're tired, we can stay in and cuddle, watch a film in my room?"</p>
<p>Jinyoung hated this. This wasn't needed. Jaebeom wasn't even in the apartment. So why was Jackson being so <em> boyfriend </em>? And why was he bringing back old feelings? It had been years since Jinyoung last felt this way about Jackson. Years since he told himself to get over his crush, that it was silly and wasn't going to go anywhere. So why did he get those feelings back, the butterflies in his stomach and the tingling sensation of giddiness? Why did he say yes to this? </p>
<p>While the younger was going through his inner turmoil, Jackson had moved his laptop and rested his palm against Jinyoung's cheek - why did it make Jinyoung feel so cared for? Then Jackson moved his thumb, stroking his cheekbone and Jinyoung had to fight the innate reaction to nuzzle into the palm.</p>
<p>"How tired must you be," Jackson muttered to himself. "You look like you need a nap."</p>
<p>Well, Jinyoung never refused to sleep. He nodded a yes to the nap, exaggerating his pout (maybe for Jackson to kiss though Jinyoung could never admit that to himself).</p>
<p>But Jackson leaned forward, lips jutted out, ready to peck his nose. And then his forehead. And then his left cheek, and his right. And, oh, Jinyoung felt like his face was on fire. His hands came up, clutching onto Jackson's wrists under his chin, and his eyelids fluttered closed. A little smile made its way on his lips and he loved hearing Jackson's happy sigh. This. This is what he wanted to savour. Every moment of this felt real. None of it felt like they were pretending. Just over a month of fake dating Jackson and this was the moment Jinyoung wanted to keep locked away from everyone.</p>
<p>"There you go," Jackson whispered, his nose touching Jinyoung's and they were so, so close. "A pretty smile back on your beautiful face."</p>
<p>Jinyoung felt his ears burn. Jackson found him beautiful. He felt his heartbeat speed up, an insane amount of joy flooding him. <em> Jackson found him beautiful </em>. </p>
<p>But he couldn't, he shouldn't. </p>
<p>He had to ask, he had to know if this was just another moment of their act for Jaebeom. "I thought we were only doing stuff like this when Jaebeom hyung is around?" He kept his eyes closed, unwilling to see Jackson's reaction. To hear that cute giggle and then, <em> of course, silly, hyung just walked in </em>. Because Jinyoung has become too reliant on these touches, on the warm hands that never seem to leave him alone. And he likes it that way, even though he was scared. Scared to fall again and for Jackson to explicitly reject him this time. Because now, if he fell in love again, there was no hope of hiding it.</p>
<p>"We did agree to that." Was it the blood rushing through his ears painfully or did Jackson sound hurt? "You seemed, I just felt… You looked like you needed cheering up."</p>
<p>"Oh," He pathetically said, eyes still closed and hands still tight around Jackson's wrists, scared to feel him move away, for his hands to not be cupping his face anymore. He didn't want anything to happen, not to them. </p>
<p>The loud sound of the door unlocking woke them of their dream. Jinyoung opened his eyes to find Jackson pouting at Jaebeom and Mark making their way inside with high-pitched cackles. With a tired sigh, Jinyoung pushed his body forward to fall into Jackson. His heart fluttered when Jackson moved his arms to wrap them around him in a tight embrace as he moved his body to allow Jinyoung to rest on him better, so now the younger was on his lap and pressed into his front.</p>
<p>"Oh, sorry," Jaebeom said, trying to tamper down his giggles when he saw his roommates. "Is Jinyoung okay? We were thinking of a movie night with everyone?"</p>
<p>Jinyoung pushed his head further into Jackson's (firm, very firm) chest and preened silently when the older ran a hand through his hair, petting him. </p>
<p>"Yeah, movie night sounds good. He's just a bit tired, aren't you, babe?" And then lips were on his temple, the hand in his hair scratching his scalp slightly and the hand on his waist felt so heavy and warm.</p>
<p>Jinyoung let out a soft sigh, feeling absolutely comfortable in Jackson's arms. This is what he needed after a long day.</p>
<p>As the evening quickly came round and Yugyeom, BamBam and Youngjae knocked on their apartment door, joining movie night, Jinyoung knew it was going to be a long night too.</p>
<p>"I think it might snow!" Yugyeom chattered out as he shook out of his coat and stole Jinyoung's slippers literally off his feet.</p>
<p>"Hey!' Jinyoung called out but was placated by Jackson giving up his pair.</p>
<p>“It won’t snow,” Jaebeom criticised with squinted eyes as he started to open the pizza boxes that had only arrived a few moments ago.</p>
<p>“I think it will,” Mark casually shrugged with a teasing spark in his eyes as his boyfriend handed him a plate.</p>
<p>“Wanna bet?” Jaebeom defended, his face scrunched up in disbelief of his boyfriend’s betrayal.</p>
<p>“God, they’re sickening,” BamBam complained from next to Jinyoung. “Should I separate all the couples so it’s easier for you, hyung?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean <em> easier </em>? They're doing great as a couple!" Youngjae appeared on Jinyoung's other side, giving the older a little scare. "Oops, sorry! But seriously, hyung, you and Jackson hyung are doing so well! Who knows you may even start actually dating soon!"</p>
<p>Jinyoung thought back to earlier, the kisses on his face and his ears went red. Which was not missed by the couple flanking his sides.</p>
<p>"Oooh, his ears are red! Spill!" BamBam squealed as he stepped closer.</p>
<p>"It's…" Jinyoung's eyes were caught on Jackson. Jackson was laughing loudly at something Yugyeom had said. Jackson was holding one plate with two servings of pizza, which Jinyoung's favourite meat pizza sitting atop the vegetarian slices. Jackson who had realised Jinyoung was looking at him and winked back at him. <em> Jackson </em>. "Complicated." He decided to inform the couple next to him. "Me and Jackson. There's too much between us. The line in our friendship… I wonder how fragile it is, and in what way. Could it all go wrong… or could it all go right?"</p>
<p>"Hyung," Youngjae murmured softly and supportively from his side. "You liked him before this, didn't you?"</p>
<p>"Years back. When we first met. He was just as handsome then as he is now." Jinyoung hated how he sounded. It had been years. He had gotten over it. It was just a crush. A mild, fleeting crush. "But it was nothing." He assured himself aloud. "Just a crush."</p>
<p>"You know," BamBam started and Jinyoung turned to face him, watching the Thai man as he looked out the window at the white clouds and frosty wind. "Jackson hyung… He hides a lot more than you think."</p>
<p>"God, Bam, now's not the time to be cryptic!" Youngjae complained to his boyfriend, grabbing his arm to drag him forward to the food.</p>
<p>Jinyoung watched fondly as the couple entered the crowded living area. He chuckled to himself as he watched everyone squash up to make space. Maybe a bit of quality time wouldn't be so bad.</p>
<p>Jackson called him over and Jinyoung walked over immediately, curling into his side and helping himself to their shared plate.</p>
<p>"You okay?" The fencer whispered in his ear and Jinyoung could almost smell the chillies from the pizza.</p>
<p>He nodded back in agreement before changing the topic of the group's discussion. "I am not watching Home Alone again for movie night!"</p>
<p>"But hyung!" Yugyeom whined from his seat next to Mark.</p>
<p>"I will defend it if it's the New York one," Jaebeom conceded with a pizza raised as if he had authority over the group, making everyone laugh.</p>
<p>"That's the worst one!" Youngjae cried out.</p>
<p>"It's the bird lady," Jackson shuddered beside Jinyoung. "I hate birds."</p>
<p>"Well, I'm not watching Shrek, it's not even a winter film," Mark told them all. "Besides, we're still in November."</p>
<p>"But Shrek is always playing on Christmas day, which totally makes it a winter film!"</p>
<p>"Song festivals are always on, too! Your point is weak!"</p>
<p>Somehow, Jinyoung doesn't really know how but he supposed it's his fault for not paying enough attention, they ended up watching Friends With Benefits. They were all sprawled around the living room. Mark, BamBam and Yugyeom sat next to each other, complaining about the horrible communication between the two main characters. Youngjae and Jackson kept telling them to be quiet since they were invested. Jaebeom sat next to Jinyoung, bored with the movie because there was no real way the actors got that close to the Hollywood sign.</p>
<p>Jinyoung was curled up next to Jaebeom who was equally as curled up. Jaebeom who was really his other half, platonically. They sort of needed each other to work - and to mock each other, of course. Their heads were close to each other, making small, trivial bets on who would get a numb limb first (Jaebeom called Yugyeom, just look at how awkward his leg was resting!), who would spoil the ending for Jackson first (Jinyoung <em> knew </em> it'd be Mark, the older loved to tease the fencer) and who would be stuck washing the dishes (Jaebeom, he was the oldest of the hosts!). </p>
<p>In the middle of a rare but peaceful silence where Jinyoung watched Justin Timberlake approach Mila Kunis on a rooftop in New York, Jaebeom nudged Jinyoung's side gently.</p>
<p>The younger hummed back, eyes still on the small screen. He felt Jaebeom shuffle closer.</p>
<p>"Well done for finally confessing." The older one was whispering, completely unaware of how Jinyoung had frozen. "You guys are cute together. I know I was probably an annoying shit with the match-making and stuff. But I just wanted you guys to be happy. And now that you are happy and being happy together, it makes me so happy."</p>
<p>Jinyoung didn't know what to say. His eyes automatically went to watch Jackson tear up as Mila Kunis walked away. Jackson was always like this, always got so invested in the films like the bliss of fiction was better than reality. Jinyoung recalled a time where the two had stayed up, watching the Star Wars series and all Jackson had to say was that Anakin didn’t deserve what happened to him. Jackson was too caring, and it made Jinyoung fall in love even more.</p>
<p>Beside him, Jaebeom continued to speak. "I know, I know, you think I'm a sap. Nothing new there, let's be real. I just thought it's nice that you two finally got out of your heads. You actually told him how you've liked him since you met him and he actually told you that he likes you. It must be nice to finally be done with all that pining."</p>
<p>Jinyoung felt tears prickle at his eyes. He wasn't done with all that pining. It was worse than before. He was in <em> love </em> with Jackson now. He knew what boyfriend Jackson was like. He knew that Jackson liked to have a hand on his partner's back or knee. He knew Jackson liked to be fed desserts. He didn't just <em> like </em> Jackson in a silly, puppy crush way. God, he was so screwed. And yet he couldn’t bring himself to walk away, to stop the lies. He wanted to be stuck in the web of lies they had spun - his rose-tinted glasses made the trap look beautiful.</p>
<p>"Hey," Jaebeom whispered, finally noticing how Jinyoung's eyes were moist and how the younger was practically still shocked. "What's wrong? Was I too sappy?" He wrapped his arms around Jinyoung, pulling the younger into a cuddle. "You did tell Jacks you've been dreaming over his abs for years, right?"</p>
<p>Jinyoung sniffled softly, giving the older a weak punch to his stomach. "I did not dream about his abs."</p>
<p>"Right, his dick, was it?"</p>
<p>"God, do you ever stop?" Jinyoung pinched Jaebeom's side, making the older squeak loudly.</p>
<p>Everyone looked at them before dismissing them with a few eye-rolls and telling them to be quiet. But Jinyoung found Jackson staring at him, eyebrows scrunched together as he silently asked if the younger was okay. Jinyoung nodded. He was okay. He was fine. Just fine. Even if he could feel Jackson’s eyes on him as he turned back to the film. Why wasn’t the fencer focussing on the film? He was missing the big reunion between the lovers that he always rooted for, that Jinyoung secretly dreamed of having.</p>
<p>For the rest of the film, Jinyoung felt Jackson looking at him more than he watched the film. He didn’t know what was the problem but it made him burrow into Jaebeom more. Which made the stares feel even heavier!</p>
<p>Barely an hour later, Jinyoung was revoking his past statement. He was not fine. He was never going to be fine again. And it all came back down to the man from Hong Kong sitting on the end of his bed, looking up at him with those goddamn eyes! Why did it feel like Jackson never stopped looking at him?</p>
<p>"It's just 'cause Bam stayed over before. He knows my room. And I know you don't want to share your bathroom with them. And this way, Yugyeom can cock-block them from doing it on my bed. Could you imagine what those two would get up to without any supervision? I know you don’t like the idea of sharing a wall with people having sex.”</p>
<p>No, Jackson, stop that. Stop looking at Jinyoung like that while talking so sweetly about what Jinyoung likes.</p>
<p>"Plus, everyone kind of expects us to share with no problems so I can't really take the couch." Jinyoung must have had an uneasy expression on his face because Jackson completely changed what he was saying. "I can take the floor! My back will be fine! You go rest on your lovely bed and I'll make my bed up somewhere on the floor and…"</p>
<p>Jinyoung didn't hear what other nonsense his so-called boyfriend was muttering because he was staring at the floor. The lack of it. He couldn't make Jackson sleep there. There wasn't anywhere to even sleep. </p>
<p>With a respected prayer said for his life, Jinyoung told the fencer he should share the bed with him.</p>
<p>Jackson's eyes lit up. "Really?! You're sure?!"</p>
<p>Jinyoung rolled his eyes to hide the fond smile growing on his lips. He didn’t know if he was acting with Jackson or without him. "Well, we are meant to be boyfriends. Besides, we've shared beds before, what's the big deal?" Shrug it off, act casual, act normal, he told himself. What was normal for them now anyway? Staring at each other? Cuddling on the couch? Sharing innocent kisses when no one was even looking? What type of drama was this?</p>
<p>"Ah, you're really the best! Is it okay if I shower here too? I just know everyone is going to be queuing for the other one."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, go ahead, I'm going to check that everyone has everything they need." And perhaps still the defibrillator from the hallway outside their apartment. Or check himself into rehab - he was suffering from an addiction called Jackson’s love, fake or not.</p>
<p>"Make sure Jaebeom and Mark remember the walls aren't soundproof!" Jackson called over his shoulder as he slandered into the small bathroom, already stripping out of his sweatshirt. That darn sweatshirt was oversized but still fitted him well. And Jinyoung just knew how warm and soft the inside would be. Not to be a creep, but Jinyoung wanted to wear that sweatshirt with some boxers and call it a day. Maybe that could be his ‘trying to convince Jackson to continue fake-dating him for life’ outfit? Hmm, perhaps it wouldn’t show off his good features as well.</p>
<p>Hearing the shower scream to life jolted Jinyoung out of his thoughts and he could feel how hot his ears were.</p>
<p>Without a second thought, Jinyoung scurried out of the room and found Yugyeom sitting in the kitchen, nursing a glass of chocolate milk. When did they buy chocolate milk?</p>
<p>“What’s up with you?” Jinyoung asked the young dancer as he slid into the seat next to him.</p>
<p>“BamBam and Youngjae kicked me out for ‘couple time’, which means they’re making out on Jackson hyung’s bed.” </p>
<p>Jinyoung snorted, “Jackson is going to hate that.”</p>
<p>“Hey, hyung, how’s the <em> dating </em> going?” Yugyeom winked dramatically at Jinyoung who had immediately started to flush red. “Oh! Hyung, you like him!”</p>
<p>“Be quiet!” Jinyoung didn’t want Jackson to accidentally hear them. As far as the older knew, what they had was fake, an agreement. God, it was all like that film they watched earlier. It all goes when one person realises they caught feelings that go past friendship.</p>
<p>“You know, it was pretty obvious you liked him before all this.” Yugyeom had turned back to his milk and Jinyoung strangely felt as if they were at a weird version of a bar. “It’s why everyone already thought you were dating or could pretend to date. You and Jackson hyung, you two are a bit more than just friends.”</p>
<p>“What does that mean?” Jinyoung pouted as he tried to think of times where the line between friendship and <em> more </em> was crossed in the past between Jackson and him. Maybe he had crossed the line with their skinship but he had no idea of anything Jackson did.</p>
<p>Yugyeom rolled his eyes, Jinyoung was starting to find him annoying. "Wanna talk about your blatant crush or Jackson's?"</p>
<p>Jinyoung felt his ears <em> burn </em>. He wanted to indulge in the idea of Jackson liking him. He could feel the slight and gentle hope thrum through his veins. "As much as it would be lovely, he doesn't have a crush on me. Besides, I wasn't even that obvious."</p>
<p>"Oh, he so does! He got all whiny because of how you and Jaebeom hyung was earlier, wouldn't stop staring at you or mumbling something about hugs." It seemed as the younger was giving a monologue, written just for Jinyoung to realise his stupidity and denial. "Like you're any better! Why do you guys gotta be a staring couple? I've seen your eyes practically undress the man - which isn't really that hard since he's always somewhat naked and I don't really get that but it's not the point!" Yugyeom's worked up demeanour suddenly slipped away, replaced by something soft and fond eyes smiled down at the older. "You and hyung. You've got an extremely soft spot for each. He makes you laugh louder than ever. He makes you glow, hyung, like you're living your best life with him in it. Like he <em> is </em> your best life. The way you look at him, you must really love him, huh?"</p>
<p>Jinyoung felt teary-eyed just thinking of how in love he was, and how much he showed to his friend. He nodded, throat too tight to try to get coherent sentences out. "Very much. He's everything to me. I don't want to push him away when this is the closest he's ever been."</p>
<p>Yugyeom gave him a fond smile. "You can't lose him. He won't let you slip away. Remember, hyung, everything he makes you feel and do, you do the same to him, okay?"</p>
<p>Jinyoung nodded, eyes refusing to stop watering. God, who knew love would make him so emotional?</p>
<p>"Want some chocolate milk? I should kill more time just to make sure I don't walk in on BamBam giving Youngjae a blowjob."</p>
<p>And just like that, Jinyoung's tearing up from laughter as Yugyeom recalled all reasons why sex is just a big no.</p>
<p>Soon enough, they called it a night and went to their rooms. Jinyoung had wished Yugyeom good luck to deal with the couple but as he opened his bedroom door and stepped in, closing the door behind, he was the one that needed luck. He didn't know what to do because that was not right. </p>
<p>No one comes out of a shower looking that good. When Jinyoung comes out of the shower, he looks like a fish fresh out of water. But Jackson? Jackson looks like Poisdeon stepping out of the ocean, fit for another weirdly sexual perfume advert. God, that waist was so tiny and those boxers had got to be a size too small because the way they were fitted on Jackson gave Jinyoung breathing problems. And of course, just fucking, of course, his hair was still dripping wet, the towel slung over his bare shoulders. Why did Jinyoung have a good vision? He'd be very happy<em> not </em> to see Jackson's abs. </p>
<p>And Jackson? The Greek god himself? Completely oblivious to the crime he was committing (in Jinyoung's books). He just padded over to perch on the edge of the younger's bed, settling right at home, as he roughly dried his hair. And while Jinyoung should be concerned for the brutality on his luscious, soft locks, he instead felt something warm pool on his stomach at the way the fencer's arms moved, the way his biceps tensed and the way those veins… </p>
<p>Okay, Jinyoung, stop.</p>
<p>He rushed into the bathroom, trying not to pay any more attention to the older boy in his room.</p>
<p>His heart was racing. This was too much to handle. From talking about how in love he is with Jackson to see the same man sitting on his bed like <em> that </em>? The whiplash was too much. What he needed was a hot shower. A nice hot shower to wash off the eventful day away</p>
<p>Stripping quickly, he made sure he had his towel and robe (he got cold on his shoulders after a shower, sue him) and jumped into the small space.</p>
<p>He turned on the water, embracing the warm water raining down on him. It had gotten progressively colder throughout the day, cold enough for Yugyeom's prediction of snow to soon be correct. The sky had become dark with clouds and the temperature had to be well under zero degrees Celsius. All Jinyoung wanted when he was out of this warm shower, was to snuggle up in his blankets and fall asleep, all warm. He closed his eyes, relishing in the spray of water.</p>
<p>Cold. The water went cold.</p>
<p>Jinyoung jumped into the glass door, eyes quickly darting to the little red light next to the switch which was not on. The hot water wasn't on. Jinyoung was going to freeze. He rushed to turn the water off, the coldness made him shiver as it lowered the warm air. Huffing and shaking, he grabbed his robe since he was too cold to prolong putting something on. </p>
<p>He marched out of the small room, eyes quick to find Jackson flicking through Jinyoung's latest read.</p>
<p>"You used all the hot water!" Jinyoung accused as he stood over the small threshold between the bathroom and his room, dripping on the floor and soaking the robe.</p>
<p>"I did not!" Jackson was quick to defend. He stood up, walking over to the window and pulling back the curtain. "It's snowing like hell out there. The electricity must have cut."</p>
<p>"The lights haven't gone out. Stop using snow as an excuse -" Jinyoung cut himself off as Jackson suddenly disappeared from his view. His whole room disappeared as the lights went out, proof that the electricity had indeed been cut by the snow.</p>
<p>"Oh, what was that, Jinyoungie? The lights haven't gone out?" Jackson's giggles were annoying and Jinyoung trusted his sense of hearing as he shuffled over to smack Jackson's arm. "Ow!" The older cried out with a giggle. He grabbed Jinyoung's waist, pulling him closer to be squashed into a hug as a way to prevent Jinyoung from laying out more hits. "Why are you so cold?"</p>
<p>"You idiot," Jinyoung mumbled as he let Jackson warm him up by rubbing his back. "Told you, the shower went cold and I just grabbed the first thing I could to ask you why it went cold."</p>
<p>"You didn't ask. You accused me. I know I'm hot but I don't control the temperature."</p>
<p>"Oh, be quiet. You're not that hot."</p>
<p>"So, you're admitting I'm somewhat hot?"</p>
<p>Jinyoung hated how smug Jackson sounded. "Let me go so I can put clothes on," He demanded so he could avoid admitting how hot Jackson was.</p>
<p>"Let me help." </p>
<p>And who was Jinyoung to refuse?</p>
<p>Awkwardly, they shuffled through the dark since Jackson never stopped hugging him, forcing them to waddle back to the bathroom to grab Jinyoung's pyjamas. Jinyoung had his lower back pressed against the sink counter with Jackson standing close and opposite him so they both could squeeze into the small bathroom.</p>
<p>"We'll have to put you in layers,” Jackson muttered as his hands fiddled with the tie around Jinyoung’s waist. “The best way to keep you warm.”</p>
<p>Jinyoung was grateful for the dark as his ears went red when he remembered he never put anything on under the robe… In a rush, Jinyoung clutched the fluffy material and wrapped around his body tighter.</p>
<p>“Jinyoungie? The robe is wet and it will make you sick.” Jackson sounded confused and why was that cute?</p>
<p>Just how Jinyoung is going to say he’s naked and doesn’t want the fencer to touch him because he’s probably going to pop a boner. Can his life get anymore embarrassing?</p>
<p>“What is it?” Jackson continued to question, hands sliding over the younger’s body to hold his wrists gently. “If you’re worried about being naked, I can’t see anything. The lights aren’t on.”</p>
<p>Jinyoung snorted at Jackson’s teasing voice, losing some of the tension in his body. What was he nervous about? This was Jackson, they’ve seen each other before… Before Jinyoung realised he was in love with Jackson and attracted to him like a moth attracted to light.</p>
<p>“Jinyoung?”</p>
<p>The younger let out a soft exhale, gathering the willpower to just get his clothes on. He was starting to shiver from the cold and wet robe around his body. “You’re right. My clothes should be on the shelf behind you.”</p>
<p>There was some shuffling that Jinyoung guessed was the older turning around to grab his clothes. He untied the robe, unsure to go slow to try to control this stupid situation or to go fast just to get it over with.</p>
<p>Unwisely, he chose fast and, now, Jinyoung stood there shivering as he tried to figure out if Jackson had turned back around with his clothes.</p>
<p>"Jackson?"</p>
<p>"Ye-yeah?" Jackson's voice broke as he spoke, sounding tense and thin.</p>
<p>"Can I have my boxers please?"</p>
<p>Jackson cleared his throat. Jinyoung hated himself for loving the guttural sound.</p>
<p>"Boxers, right. I'll crouch down to get your feet through."</p>
<p>Jinyoung nodded, that sounded like a smart plan. But then Jackson squatted down, his hands running down Jinyoung's legs and prodding at his ankles. The younger had to steady himself by grabbing the older's shoulders and count his breaths just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.</p>
<p>How much more stupid could this situation get.</p>
<p>A lot more because suddenly Jackson was pulling his boxers up and his hands were everywhere. Fleeting touches on the back of his thighs, on his hips and on his chest as Jackson pulled himself back up.</p>
<p>And Jinyoung couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Wouldn't body heat be better?"</p>
<p>Who could blame him? That's what every couple did in all the dramas he'd seen.</p>
<p>Jackson snorted amusedly, hands holding out a pant leg for Jinyoung to climb into. "Hold my shoulders. I study biology, you study the brain. Besides, you're gonna have to ask more nicely to get me into your bed naked."</p>
<p>Jinyoung flushed red. "I was trying to think of ways to prolong<em> my </em> life, not yours." That was not what he was wanting… Though he wouldn't refuse. </p>
<p>"Oh, just cut me open and sit in my stomach like they did in Star Wars if it gets too cold."</p>
<p>"You're too small to be a Tauntaun."</p>
<p>"Will anyone ever stop with the height jokes?!"</p>
<p>"Literally everyone is smaller than a Tauntaun!"</p>
<p>“This is just making me regret showing you the greatness of Star Wars -”</p>
<p>“You mean forcing me to watch them -”</p>
<p>“- The greatness of Luke Skywalker and Han -”</p>
<p>“- Still haven’t watched the Studio Ghibli films like you -”</p>
<p>“- Won’t take you to watch the new series -”</p>
<p>“- Really, it’s just unfair -”</p>
<p>“Did you just say <em> I’m </em> unfair? Me?!”</p>
<p>Jinyoung let out a laugh at Jackson's words, imagining how incredulous he'd be looking if the lights were on. </p>
<p>The whole situation was funny, fuelling his fit of laughter to be prolonged and cause Jackson to start laughing too. The two had leaned into each other as they giggled and gasped away, trying to catch their breaths. Jackson’s hands were flat on the small of his back while Jinyoung clutched onto Jackson’s waist.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Jinyoung felt breathless for another reason as Jackson leaned his forehead on the younger’s shoulder. All at once, Jackson was everywhere, the distance between the two now non-existent. And Jinyoung found himself indulging in the soft ambience that surrounded them in the dark - what was it about the dark that made everything feel more secret-like? Maybe Jinyoung was an idiot to move his hand up, to run his fingers through the back of Jackon’s hair and to feel way too giving into the way Jackson seemed to clutch him a little tighter, to breathe a little more shallowly and to want to be there, in the dark, a little longer.</p>
<p>The dark. It did wonders for the secrets of the heart.</p>
<p>“Nyoungie,” The older whispered like a prayer that Jinyoung wasn’t meant to respond to. </p>
<p>Alarmingly, it became too much for Jinyoung. His heart couldn’t take this anymore. This wasn’t the friendship they had. This was something that neither knew the map to. What they were and where they stood was getting blurry in Jinyoung’s rose-coloured lenses… Any more of this, whatever <em> this </em>was, and he’d have to find a new optician. </p>
<p>So, he pulled back, cleared his throat and spoke tentatively. “Sseun…” It felt like his heart was trying to scream but Jinyoung didn’t understand it - he didn’t want to understand it. “I, um. I need to brush my teeth…” Jinyoung leaned back, trying to step away but he didn’t really have anywhere else to go.</p>
<p>Jackson froze in his arms. Maybe he now realised how close they were and disliked it. His voice was abrupt as he looked up. “Right, of course.”</p>
<p>The lights were still out but Jinyoung was sure he saw those sparkling eyes twist the dagger in his heart. Forlorn, he watched Jackson step back and wander back into the small bedroom, saying something about how he’d wait for Jinyoung. It was too dark for Jinyoung to see Jackson’s defeated posture.</p>
<p>He made quick work of brushing his teeth despite something telling him to stop and <em> breathe </em>. Jinyoung didn’t want to keep Jackson waiting. He was starting to become a masochist now.</p>
<p>Following Jackson’s prior footsteps, Jinyoung found Jackson lighting an old candle that the younger had completely forgotten he had.</p>
<p>“I found it in your drawer,” Jackson whispered as he turned around, a long-sleeved tee-shirt on his chest now and a dry towel on his shoulder, with his hair still messy. “Hope that’s okay. Also, we should dry your hair.”</p>
<p>Distrusting to speak without spilling his guts about how perfect Jackson looked right there, in the candlelight, by his bed… Jinyoung nodded, following Jackson’s gesture to sit on the edge of the bed. </p>
<p>The older came closer, somehow nudging his way to stand between Jinyoung’s legs as he looked down at him.</p>
<p>Selfishly, Jinyoung wished the older boy struggled just as much as he did as he was face-to-face with Jackson’s lower stomach. Although that didn’t seem to be the case as Jackson grabbed the towel and covered Jinyoung’s head, tilting his head down as he softly dried his hair.</p>
<p>It was awkward. It was so awkward, and Jinyoung did not like it. He also didn’t know what to say to break this weird tension between them.</p>
<p>“Namjoon reckons I can get at least 65% in my next maths test.” Jackson’s voice sounded strained, taut like it was going to break any second. Much like Jinyoung. </p>
<p>It was clear that Jackson wanted to break the tension between them, that he wanted to escape whatever had happened. Jinyoung, himself, wasn't sure if he wanted to ignore what happened. If they continue, what happened? Would he admit his crush? Would he ask Jackson what they could be, if they just kept lying to everyone? Did Jackson also think of Jinyoung when they were all alone?</p>
<p>When Jinyoung was 13, his older sisters finally let him into their private conversations that happened in their shared room. They talked about relationships, boys and girls and feelings. When Jinyoung was 13, he didn't understand why his sisters couldn't just tell the person they liked them. Even as he grew up and had crushes, he easily confessed. What was scary about it? He did not know. Now, at the age of 21, he completely understood why it was hard. It was frightening. It was probably the most intimate way he'd ever let someone into his heart. He had to choose to be vulnerable. It was horrible and left him tangled in a mess that could break his heart. And he wanted his heart to keep beating. </p>
<p>So, his heart stayed silent. He may need another chat with his sisters, to apologise for calling them losers for not confessing all those years ago. Right now, though, he took a quiet breath, pulled out his inner actor and gave the older a cheeky smile when the towel lifted from his head. "I think you'll get 80%."</p>
<p>Jackson gasped, dramatic and gleeful. "80?! Park Jinyoung, you're my boyfriend! You're meant to say 100!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger ignored the sharp pang of pain in his heart and let out a giggle. "Don't you only need 80 to stay on your team?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"When have I ever only done the minimum? Honestly, just for that, you have to come to my first game next week." The older chucked the towel into the laundry hamper before grabbing Jinyoung's hand to crawl into bed with. "Now, come on, I'll cuddle you so you don't get sick."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We don't have to cuddle, I won't get sick!" Jinyoung rushed out, flustered once again as he felt Jackson's arm settle over his chest and a leg over his waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shut up. You can't be sick for my game, remember? I have to give my boyfriend my jacket when I win." The older continued to mumble, words getting slurred as he quickly fell asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jackson left Jinyoung overthinking what exactly happened tonight and why Yugyeom should stop predicting the weather.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>